mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Steelersrule12
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:0a17d179833cf6122b70f083159e36ba.png page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mackmoron11 (Talk) 02:10, May 28, 2010 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome Welcome to the wiki, Steels! BTW, I noticed that Pi has also joined the wiki! If you need help with anything in particular, just leave a message on my talk page or reply here! I'll show you how to make a sig later. 02:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey sarge,so how do i put all that cool stuff on,how do i work the profile. I am lost! OK, I'll start you off by explaining how to make your userpage. On your userpage when you edit, switch source modes by clicking the Source button on the upper right corner of the editing box. In this mode, you can enter code and see all the code that has been entered. You can use the template to color the background and text of your page by using the code: . You can link to other pages by using to start a link, and to end the link. Those are only to link to other pages on this wiki. To link to other web sites, like MLN Team, you would need to use [ to start it and ] to end it. You also need to add the http://www in front of the site as well. Here's an example of a link: User:SSgtGriffin gives: User:SSgtGriffin. You can replace the link's name with any text you want, by adding a | after the link but before the ]]. Ex. SSgtGriffin gives: SSgtGriffin. Then you can make a sig. We'll make the page in the user space, which has a ''User: prefix in front of your username and a / followed by the page you want to make. Any page you make that is not an article goes in the user space. So for your sig, you would make this page: User:Steelersrule12/sig. After you make it, I'll show you how to apply it. There is also a signature policy, which can be found here. 02:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i am still lost,i don't see where the stuff your talking about is. :( Ok, on your user page, which is here: User:Steelersrule12, click Edit this page, and insert the userpage code I gave you and replace the font color with a color you want for the text and the background color with a color you want for the background color for your page. I'll explain the rest tomorrow, it's night right now. 03:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Steels! =D allow!!! allow!!!! wheelcome to mi nego letwork.....sorry, (HEHE) i love haveing an accent online!!! what up? 04:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) STEEL Welcome here. It's me FDH only want to say hi.If you need help contact me here--FDH Talk 07:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You are lost?Take a look hereFreddyderHamster(Talk) ohh Roddy15 is here too--FD 07:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys! I will soo get the hang of it. 03:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see you are back on MLN team :D ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂